


You Win, Jerk

by thats_so_riri



Series: College Kuroo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, all i do at this point is write college au’s but I’m not sorry, and are openly flirty, basicslly more than friends but not official, friends with benefits but y’all are pining, this is a part 2 but doesn’t have to be read in order?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: “I wanna take you out to lunch.” This time hands traveled back and you felt a pair of hands cupping your butt. “Or, I can take you back to bed. Your choice” You knew what he was doing and groaned in fake annoyance as you reached up towards his hair to tug his face from your neck.“You win asshole, hurry up.” At that you received a light kiss and a mumbled “thank you for your cooperation,” before wiggling out of his arms shutting the door behind you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: College Kuroo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725955
Kudos: 31





	You Win, Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more college kuroo said in the same college universe as Just friends. I just Don’t know how to make this a series??? Also I wrote this months ago and thought I posted it here but I didnt????

You quietly hummed along to the music playing from your speaker, as you started getting ready for the day. Deodorant? Check. Teeth brushed? Check. Morning skin care? In progress. You were keenly aware of the occasional glances Kuroo would shoot you from his place on your bed and had half the mind to shut your bathroom door. The idiot had rolled over to your side of the bed. 

“Hey y/n, you almost done. I wanna hop in the shower real quick?” Tightening the towel around your body, you didn’t even bother stepping back to look at him. “You know, if you wouldn’t have to wait on the shower if you actually went back to your own place,” you teased clicking your tongue. 

“You know bokuto and his hour long showers. Idiot always uses up all the hot water,” suddenly you felt a body against yours, forcing you to put the bottle in your hand down as you were turned around. “And besides- I dont do this with Bokuto” you were halted by lips lightly trailing up the side of your neck as Kuroo rested his hands on your hips, squeezing lightly. “Aw man, I thought you two were close like that,” you teased, resting your hands on his chest. 

“Would you be jealous-“

“You wish”

“I wanna take you out to lunch.” This time hands traveled back and you felt a pair of hands cupping your butt. “Or, I can take you back to bed. Your choice” You knew what he was doing and groaned in fake annoyance as you reached up towards his hair to tug his face from your neck. 

“You win asshole, hurry up.” At that you received a light kiss and a mumbled “thank you for your cooperation,” before wiggling out of his arms shutting the door behind you.


End file.
